


love life of kirk

by Pregnantpenisbulgekid



Category: Mpreg - Fandom
Genre: Arousal, Birth, Drinking, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Graphic Description, Hospital Sex, Hotel Sex, Lube, Masterbation, Military, Moaning, Mpreg, Multiple Birth, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Unplanned Pregnancy, penis birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pregnantpenisbulgekid/pseuds/Pregnantpenisbulgekid
Summary: Kirk slumped onto the seat in the bar tottering dangerously but righting himself. "Barkeep!" He shouted loudly. "I demand your best booze you scum!" Kirk just got off duty in Iraq and went to a bar to unwind, that's when the trouble started.





	love life of kirk

Kirk slumped onto the seat in the bar tottering dangerously but righting himself. "Barkeep!" He shouted loudly. "I demand your best booze you scum!" Kirk just got off duty in Iraq and went to a bar to unwind, that's when the trouble started.   
The bar keeper says “ The bar is closed but you can sleep in my back room until tomorrow.” Kirk groans and stumbles into the back room and fall into a drunken sleep.   
A drunk girl enters and pats you. You are still asleep when she stands behind you and spreads your legs, entering you quickly.You wake up moaning as she fucks you. When you calm down you ask what her name is. She says “My names Rose and you got nothing to worry about honey” Then she leaves.  
You are roughly awaked by an MP and dragged back to your ship back to duty in 3 months you will be out of the Navy S.E.A.Ls.  
3 months later…  
Kirk is finally out of the military and he goes into a bar and sees Rose and ask the bar keeper if he could go into the back bar room with Rose, he winks and you take Rose into the back room. Pushing her onto a table, rose’s whole body shudders as Kirk enters. Rose smiles to herself, because she was wet the moment he pushed her onto the table and now he’s literally slamming into her and making the entire table rattle. Rose moans desperately as she clings to the edge of the table. Kirk is behind her, his hands gripping her hips tight, thrusting her into the smooth wood. Pulling out is painful for Kirk. But the second he does, Kirk comes again, this time harder, until he can no longer hold himself up, and collapses on Rose. Into a deep sleep still in Rose.  
When kirk wakes up he realizes he is still in Rose with cum all over the place. He smiles to himself and pulls his cock out and falls back to sleep.  
A few months later he and rose meet together . Rose smiles to herself, because he was hard the moment shestarts. They decided to get Rose ready with a vibrator. Rose was laying face first in the pillows with her ass up in the air,with kirk pumping the biggest vibrator he owned in and out of her slowly, until Rose is wet. Then she feels a hard press against her backside. “yes.” She moans. It is the only thing she can mange the moment she feels the slightest twinge of pain as Kirk eases himself in. His thrusts began slow and gentle, but Rose made nothing but noises of pleasure,soon he was pounding into her. Kirk quickly found a steady pace, taking Rose with deep, powerful thrusts. Kirk begins pounding faster and faster rattling the bed. The Kirk feels this strange feeling inside his stomach and tells Rose to stops she whines “But why,I want you to fill me up!” Kirk replies maybe later and pulls on his boxers and pants. And leaves.  
A month later he is called back to Iraq for this certain mission and gets wounded and is brought back to the states to recover. When in the hospital Rose visits him and comforts him. One day he moans that he wants to have sex. Rose advised against it but Kirk is like he must have it . So Rose goes and check the hallway and when she turns back, his blankets were already tossed away from his body, draped in a hospital gown with an unmistakable bulge of Kirk's erection. Rose gets in bed and stripes down and Kirk slowly started pushing in and Rose starts moaning. Kirk slides between Rose‘s legs and Rose’s eyes roll back as he pushes into her at an agonisingly slow pace. He pulls out slowly, nearly all the way and then slams back inside making Rose’s eyes bulge. She feels his fingertips press into her hips and a smooth grind follow each thrust in.They shake out a bit with every pump, Kirk’s fluid thrusts catching her whole body off guard in the best way. Then they hear footsteps and Rose quickly gets off Kirk and throws her dress back on and quickly slides into a chair in the corner while Kirk snaps his buttons back up on his gown and a nurse walks in. The nurse says “ Mr.Kirk’s heart rate was up so I came to check on him.” Kirk weakly smiles and tells her “Im fine.” She nods her head and looks at Rose and winks. She says “I will just check your blood pressure and then leave you 2 too whatever you were doing.” As she checks him out he signals Rose to leave.  
When he gets out he immediately drives to Rose’s place and knocks on her door. She answer and hugs him and coos at him “You all better honey I was worried ?” Kirk walks in and they start kissing. Rose breaks the kiss abruptly, unbuttoning Kirk’s shirt and pushes Kirk shoulders down gently, watching him fall to the couch behind you. Rose has lust in her eyes as she takes position on her knees, unbuckling his belt and discarding Kirk’s pants and boxers. It’s not long before he’s pressing into her again. She just wants him to keep shoving her into the couch, rattle her, and squeeze her thighs and with every furious pump.  
6 weeks later Kirk is throwing up in the morning and calls Rose and tell her what is happening and she immediately comes to Kirk’s place and take a pregnancy test just in case. When she gets there Kirk is standing on the steps and is green in the face. Rose embraces him in a hug and slips him the pregnancy test and Kirk says “Really, You think so?” So Kirk walks in to his apartment and walks into the bathroom. Rose hears the jingle of the belt, the pop of the button,and the zip of the zipper,and the tinkle of Kirk peeing on the test. Then you hear him put his pants back on and flush the toilet. Then you hear him puke into the toilet. Rose asks Kirk “Are you alright?” He comes out and his face is as white as a ghost and hold up the test and Rose sees the little plus and she looks back to Kirk. She is dumbfounded and starts to cry in joyfulness.   
As the months go by, Kirk watches his pregnancy progress. Kirk’s stomach slowly swells with the life within. He and rose goes to the Obstetrician and explains the situation and the doctor says “This is not that uncommon for men to get pregnant.If you forget to take your cock out before falling asleep after sex. About 7 of 10 men get pregnant by that.” Kirk feels a bit better but asks if she could take an ultra-scan for them. She does gladly. She gets Kirk ready by taking his shirt off and putting some lube on his stomach,then she takes the probe and rubs it around Kirks belly. Kirk has an erection when she was doing this,and kirk hopes she does not notice After scanning the whole belly, she shows Kirk the full scan which shows Kirk with 6 little pods with babies growing inside. She announces congratulations you two, you are proud parents of sextuplets and with that Kirk faints.  
When Kirk is 3 months pregnant he and Rose go to a hotel and books a room. Then Kirk lays downs on the bed and rubs his huge belly while Rose is getting ready for bed. Kirk lays there in only his boxers and Rose walks in only in a bra and her silk panties. Kirk looks at her and says “Are you sure this is safe?” Rose gets in bed on top of Kirk and starts to kiss him all over the place. Kirk kisses her back and they start to arouse each other Rose almost immediately becomes wet and Kirk is still soft so Rose gets out the vibrator, lubes it up and starts to work on Kirk. It only take a minute or two for Kirk to get hard and Rose lubes up Kirks cock and gets positioned.. Kirk quickly become uncomfortable kneeling, his stomach started getting in the way of Rose’s body, and it became difficult (and then impossible) to have sex with Rose. After that they pack up and leave.   
At 6 months Kirk is huge and has to start college and must ride the bus there. When he rides the bus, all six babies moving around in Kirk’s womb. Making it impossible to be comfortable on the long ride, and with every bump in the road was agony, every movement from the bumps,6 babies inside of you made you grimace in pain and your only at 6 months.   
Rose visits almost every weekend and you have sex every time but the last few times it had been hard for Kirk too get his cock in Rose. But still deep, deep, and hard Kirk enters. Rose shudders when he enters until his belly is smooshing rose. His huge hardened belly pressing up against the shell of rose’s torso.  
Kirk is at 9 months and his belly is so big he can’t move around without bumping into thing and with a pain in his back. He is just waiting for his due date.   
3 days later he is in bed at his dorm when he feels a sharp pain in his cock he immediately calls Rose who rushes over and finds Kirk in his bed with his cock bulging. Rose runs to his side and Kirk moans as his water breaks. Then its starts.  
Kirk feels the baby’s head pushing on his cock. With few hard pushes, he feels the head crown at the tip of his cock. So Kirk pushes harder with Rose clutch his hand and finally the head pushed free and Kirk falls back until he realizes that now he has to push out the shoulders through in bulging cock. And with a scream, Kirk cries out in anguish as he finally push the first baby out of his cock. And then Kirk simply lays back, showing his huge belly, and spreads his legs. And pushes the 5 other babies out of his cock painfully. After he pushes the last one out he collapses onto the bed and asks Rose “is my cock still there ?” She smiles and nods. And with that Kirk asks Rose “wanna do it again ?”


End file.
